


Our Battle Cry

by PoisonPegasus



Series: Love Live! Bey Spirit Project [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Gen, beyblading au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPegasus/pseuds/PoisonPegasus
Summary: Chika Takami and You Watanabe have started out as Beybladers, and meet a very passionate veteran player of the game.





	Our Battle Cry

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally time for the main story of LL!BSP to get underway! Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome.

“Three! Two! One! Go shoot!”

 

“I’m gonna give it all I’ve got, Chika!”

 

“Same here, You!” 

 

The two girls’ Beyblades clashed with extreme force.

 

“Come on, Ifrit! Hit it hard!” The orange haired girl called out. Her beyblade swiftly dove towards the center and hit the other girl’s beyblade. 

 

“Not gonna happen! Neptune!” The gray-haired girl shouted in response. Neptune took Ifrit’s hit and slid back towards the edge of the stadium.

 

“Haha! Got it!” The other girl exclaimed. However, her opponent didn’t falter.

 

“Now’s our chance! Get ‘em, Neptune!” She cried out. The winged Disc on her beyblade whipped up a down-force air current, forcing itself into the center of the stadium where it hit Ifrit powerfully.

 

“Oh no! Ifrit!” But it was too late. The damage from the hit caused Ifrit to burst, ending the match with the gray-haired girl winning 2-0.

 

“Better luck next time, Chika.” She said, extending a hand out to the defeated combatant. Her opponent just chuckled. 

 

“Heh, I bet I’ll win next time!” She replied.

 

“Woah…” 

 

The two girls stopped suddenly. They both turned towards the source of the noise, and hiding behind a pillar was a short girl with vibrant red hair done up in twintails. She squeaked upon their acknowledgement of her existence.

 

“Hey, don’t worry!” The grey-haired girl shouted. “We don’t bite!” She proceeded to laugh at her own joke. Apprehensively, the unknown girl approached the two others. The grey-haired girl spoke first. 

 

“How ya doin’? My name’s You.” You turned to the orange-haired girl. “This here is Chika. You seem to have caught us in the middle of a Beybattle, haha. What’s your name?” The new girl began to speak. 

 

“...I’m Ruby. I’m a blader too.” You and Chika were surprised. 

 

“Well, what did you think? Was it super incredibly awesome?” Chika asked, trying to be amusing. Ruby immediately replied.

 

“Heck yeah it was! You’s Neptune has a really well thought out attack, using the Boost Disc and Orbit Driver to create a powerful attack. And your Ifrit is well designed too! Syncing the Triple Disc with that Layer makes it way more powerful than normal, and-”

 

Chika and You were taken aback by Ruby’s sudden shift from shy to eccentric. Ruby suddenly realized she was dominating the conversation.

 

“PIGYAH! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble! Ahhh…” Ruby began to stress out. 

 

“No no, it's fine! I just kinda threw this together on my own time, so I had no idea this would be any good after this battle. You’re really smart with this Beyblade stuff!” Chika encouraged the girl.

 

“We only just started playing the game recently, you seem like you’re a natural at this stuff, though.” You chipped in. Ruby nodded.

 

“I’ve been playing for years! I used to battle all the time with my older sister-” Ruby stopped suddenly, and a sad look emerged on her face. You scrambled to cheer her up.

 

“Hey, it's ok, Ruby! Uh...” You spat out awkwardly.

 

“Yo, Ruby! Let’s battle!” Chika shouted. You turned in surprise.

 

“Chika, now’s not the time for that, she’s clearly-” You attempted to interject.

 

“Sure!” Ruby nodded and cheered up immediately. She pulled out a Jail Jormungand, and as You began to question her life choices, the two prepared to battle.

 

* * *

 

“Three! Two! One! Go shoot!”

 

The two Beyblades landed and began to run around the edge of the ring.

 

_Chika’s Ifrit uses the Iron Driver,_ Ruby thought to herself. _If I’m not careful, it’ll use the speed from that flat metal tip to catch up with me and knock me out with the Layer’s powerful contact points. All I need to do is stall it out and-_

 

“Catch up to it, Ifrit!” Chika shouted, breaking Ruby out of her thought bubble. Ifrit caught up to Jormungand and hit it hard, sending it forward. _Aah, heckie!_ Thought Ruby. _I was so busy thinking that I wasn’t concentrating!_

 

“Go faster, Jormungand!” Ruby cried. Jormungand quickly sped up and ran away from Ifrit. “You can run, but you can’t hide!” Chika yelled in response. “Ifrit! You can do it!”

  
  
The two tops chased after each other relentlessly. After a while of running around in circles, the two beys finally reached the center of the stadium. At that point, Ruby decided to go on the offensive. 

 

“Alright, Jormungand, you can do it now! **Speed Serpent!** ” Jormungand sped up suddenly and lifted Ifrit, and then proceeded to knock it out of the stadium.

 

“Ah man!” Chika exclaimed. “You got me, Ruby! That was a good battle! We should battle again!” Ruby blushed.

 

“Hey, calm down, Chika.” You interjected. “Ruby and I still haven’t battled yet, leave some for the rest of us, haha.”

  
  
Chika puffed her cheeks for a second, but then, a realization dawned upon her. 

 

“Guys! I have the best idea ever!!” The two other girls turned in surprise. “What is it, Chika?” You asked.

 

“ **Let’s start a beyclub!** ”

 

* * *

 

Blader Profiles: **Kurosawa Ruby**

 

Beyblade: **Jail Jormungand.R.Z** (Ring Zephyr) - Balance Type

 

Description: A balance-type Beyblade with a special flat tipped Zephyr Driver built to stall around the edge of the stadium! The slopes on the Jail Jormungand Layer also allow the Beyblade to deliver both Upper Attacks and withstand some hits!

 

Stats:

 

Attack - 5/10

Defense - 5/10

Stamina - 8/10

Weight - 6/10

Agility - 10/10

Burst - 7/10

 

Special Technique: **Speed Serpent**

 

BeyClub: **???**

**Author's Note:**

> So Chika wants to set up a BeyClub. How quaint. I wonder how a certain Student Council President will handle the situation...
> 
> I had a bit of writer's block while writing this, if you couldn't tell from the battle between Chika and Ruby, haha. I'm happy I managed to get this first chapter out though. The first step is always the hardest, I guess. Seeing that one MFB/Love Live fic show up kinda made me get my inspiration back I guess, haha. (can you believe someone else had the asinine idea of a Love Live/Beyblade crossover? it's a small world, I tell ya ;P)
> 
> Also, this fic takes place before Babysitter From Hell. I know, screwing with timelines is bad, but I wanted this to have a lead-in, I guess? Idk
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
